Life after the Pearl
by IamCaptainJackSparrow
Summary: Jack has just lost the one thing in his life he couldn't live without, the Black Pearl. Now after being caught, and escaping, what will this shipless captain do with his life?
1. The Storm

Disclaimer: Sadly as it is I do not own most of the characters in this little fanfic, though I do wish Jack were mine, he sadly is not. However, Kate is my own creation.

Author's note: 06/03/05- This is my first fanfic I have ever let people read that I didn't know, and also one I have not really read myself. Please leave review for I lvoe them dearly, or I think I will love them dearly. Anyway, this idea came from a dream, it was hard to write destroying soemthing I had come to love, but all wonderful things must die some day right?

**The Storm**

Winds howled and the sails flashed around violently, daring any sailor to crawl up the rope ladders and tame them. The orders of the captain were continually thrown out to sea and lost in her giant swells, which threw themselves against all sides of the lone ship. Blankets of rain covered the ship beating the men unmercilessly, grinning as it watched them run over the ship's decks. This seemed to be the heavens' way of stoning the wrong doers who crossed the line. All those aboard became deaf in the midst of this siren's song, attempting to catch a sailor off guard and pull him to the freezing death, which would be brought of by the cold waters of Davy Jones' Locker.

Struggling to stay aboard the ship as the cold water rushed over the starboard side, and would switch to the port, and back again, the crew had just barely managed to take down the sails, but were forced to cut one loose which had been far to wild to tame, unless they wished to be known as a former member of this ship's crew, and lost to sea.

The ship now was not moving as quickly as it had been, though they seemed to be out of the worst this sea so far had to offer. The swells were still throwing themselves against the ship's wooden boards, no longer reaching the deck itself and trying to drag away some company, or supplies. The rain however had thickened, and was no longer falling in blankets, but buckets of water. The sky seemed to be against those out at sea this wet day, and opened herself up to them, pouring everything she had over the ocean, her giant mouth drenching everything with water in sight.

Now the captain of the ship stood at the helm idly as his hair whipped around, the small collection of trinkets and beads thrashing around, beating his face, leaving small cuts that stung. His now pitch black hair began to resemble that of a drowned rat, now that the storm had appeared to let up, it sat limply on his head. The aged, beaten, but tough and durable leather hat that usually sat upon his head, was in a death grip of his fingers and a wooden peg of the wheel. The red bandana that hid under it appeared to be more of a maroon, than anything else. He gripped the wheel tightly, not dare letting go. He didn't want to lose his ship to the ocean, or anyone again.

His wicked mistress and her companion seemed to have taken a small break from beating his beloved ship. The crew as one let out a cheer thinking that they had once more survived another storm as a flash of lightening blinded anyone for a minute or two who had their eyes opened, as the thunder slammed its mighty hands together causing everyone to jump and look around, even those who claimed to be fearless, felt their hearts jump into their throats. They looked up to their captain as he turned the wheel away from a group of waves that seemed to be hiding a reef with swallow waters around some rocks, though you couldn't tell in a storm like this, but just best to play it safe. Soon the crew ran around and began some important tasks as the storm picked up, unleashing all her wrath.

"REEF!" The call came to late. The ship already hit the reef. Everyone braced something they found to be stable and prayed to live through this.

The captain's eyes widened as the call rang out and the sounds of wood shattering against the rocks echoed in his ears. He watched as the front of his ship slowly began to be torn apart as he gripped tightly onto the wheel. There was nothing more he could do then that, he was watching his beloved ship being destroyed in front of his eyes by a decision he had made, trying to keep her safe. He hung his head, looking down on her remaining, shrinking deck and let out a heavy sigh. His world only but an hour ago seemed perfect, clear skies and a good enough wind to keep them moving, but in that short amount of time, it all came crumbling down around him. Soon h his world had suddenly crashed as he felt the wood beneath him disappear. He looked to the sky and took a deep breath before he was submerged into the cold water. Within moments his body was flung against the rocks, knocking him out as his limp body continued to be beaten and battered and bruised. Through out cold, he didn't care what happened now, the _Pearl_, his love and life was gone.

The storm, to anyone who was out and awake, or alive noticed it was dying down. A reef usually signified land nearby. Indeed there was, Port Royal in fact. The beach was covered in pieces of wood that had once been the _Pearl_. Out of the crew of twenty-five, only two had made it onto the beach of this well known port. The captain was lying there bleeding around his head and tangled in seaweed and had a thin layer of sand covering him, appearing to be an odd textured skin. Ten feet from him lay the only other member of his crew that was washed ashore. Raven black hair covered their face though you could see a patch of red under a section of hair. They wore what most pirates did, white shirt and black or dark brown pants with leather boots.

Jack groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes, growling at the sun as it burnt his eyes. Slowly the pain all began to crawl back and then go all out. He could barely move a muscle but was able to turn his head, groaning as he did, frowning at the sight of wood surrounding him. His heart sank deeper into the black pit, which it already sat as he looked around. It wasn't a dream, the _Pearl_ truly was gone, and so far he hadn't seen anyone from his former crew. Painfully, he turned his head to the opposite side. At first he didn't notice anything but more remains of his ship. As his eyes adjusted he noticed he was no longer alone on the beach. He guessed that nearly ten feet from him lay the only other crewmember to be washed ashore. His burning eyes scanned over the body, first thinking it to be the body of one of the younger crewmen, but staring at the shape longer, he recognized the body as Kate. She had started off as a member of his crew and good friends with the only other female member in the crew. As time wore on and Annamaria had sadly left the crew due to unknown reasons, he and Kate had gotten close within a year, even become lovers. Though he tried, he strayed from her each time they had landed in Tortuga, though it was rare. He had discovered she had done the same thing whenever she found out. Neither seemed to mind a great deal if it happened, just as long as it didn't become habit. The past six months however, neither had wavered in being loyal. After letting those thoughts run though his mind he stared at her, watching carefully for any signs of life but failed to find any. He let his head rest limply in the sand ignoring the immense pain searing through his back and limbs. His eyes shut for what seemed to be an eternity until he heard coughing. His eyes slowly opened to see Kate coughing up seawater.

After clearing her lungs she too began to feel the after effects of the storm. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, shutting themselves quickly to the intensity of the sun's bright gaze and groaned faintly in pain unable to express it in anyway known to her or mankind, the pain she was going through. She slowly opened her eyes again and looked in front of her, since she was resting on her side. She looked over the wood chunks she knew to be the _Pearl_, and spotted her captain. The two locked eyes and stared at each other as the sun rose higher into the sky.

"Jack?" she asked weakly, forcing the sound to be loud enough to be heard. Jack looked at her surprised she could even speak. The silence once more settled until he opened his mouth. At first no sound came out, but eventually he managed to make some sound.

"Kate—" he groaned, glancing over her battered, slender form. "Ye aright?" he asked her, finding himself worried about the silence she had fallen under. After ten minutes had passed and he received no answer, he tried again. "Kate," he said, a bit more urgently. His body seemed to sigh in relief once she lifted her head up slowly from the sand. He saw her look at him a forced a lopsided grin that was as forced as it looked.

"Jack," she repeated, her voice dry and somewhat cracked like the pieces of his ship now embedded in the sand around them. "What happened?" She knew very well what had happened but wasn't sure what had happened after she saw the front of the ship beaten into pieces. She barely remembered running up to the helm, calling and yelling to Jack. He began to turn, but it went black from there until now.

He stared at her. Surely she knew what had gone on. He wished so much to wake up from this wretched dream, but the pain. He knew the pain was too much to be a dream. "The _Pearl_," he muttered, "she's gone." The last words seemed more forced than any others his had ever spoken, The words tore at him, his heart ached as those two words echoed in his mind as it played the scene of the _Black Pearl_ being blown to pieces.

"I'm sorry Jack," she said, coughing up some water. She tried rolling to her back but it was pointless. She laid there and shut her eyes wishing that she had died. Anything was better than this, even the branding she had been forced to get by the East India Trading Company was better than this and she would gladly do it again if it would stop the rest of the pain. "I wish I had died," she said flatly. Jack stared at her with wide eyes. Though he felt the same way he didn't think she would admit to it, for he never would. He watched her eyes fall shut.

"Kate!" he yelled, wanting to keep her awake. Somehow he managed to push himself up slowly and sat up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.

"I do Jack," she said with a hint of sadness and disappointment in her voice. She tried to sit up but failed as she tried again and looked around from her new angle, staring out to the ocean and over to Jack, the two of them sitting there in silence.

The beach was littered in chunks of wood that they both knew belonged to the_ Pearl_. From behind, a young boy stood there watching the two pirates lay there and then sit up, talking to each other now and then. He stood there with his mouth slightly ajar, as his eyes remained glued to the figures in front of him. In his left hand, he was carrying a small stick. There was a thin line next to the small prints of feet in the sand that led to him. He remained quiet as he watched them. The girl had said something and turned slowly as she and the boy made eye contact. Silence once more instilled itself around them and in the surrounding air. The man soon turned to see what had caught her attention and glanced over the boy and turned around, staring back out to the ocean. He grumbled something under his breath as the girl replied. The boy looked at the girl again, noticing a pistol and ran off screaming, heading straight to the center of the town.

"Jack, we should move," she said, as best she could. "He is bound to inform the guards." Jack turned to Kate, his eyes appearing bloodshot and tired. He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Kate, ye can 'ardly move. What makes ye think we can get out o' sight afore the lad brings the guards back? We can't run this time," he sighed defeated. "The _Pearl_ is gone. There's no place the go or run to."

She frowned slightly and fell back into the sand. "So we wait then eh?" she asked looking over to him, cringing as she felt her muscles scream out in pain from her sudden movements, setting themselves aflame.

Jack didn't answer but fell back into the sand. He felt defeated. His life, the _Black Pearl_, was now gone. This wasn't like the time there had been a mutiny and Barbossa took his ship. He knew he could get her back; it was just a matter of getting off the island and tracking him down. It took ten years, yes, but to him, it had been well worth it. This time there was no getting her back. She lay in pieces around him and the rest was in her watery grave in Davy Jones' Locker, never to arise again. The navy would be glad to discover that in time. He looked up as the sun in his face was replaced by shade. He glanced over to Kate, and discovered her being held up with irons around her petit wrists.

"Looks like we caught you again Sparrow. Planning another remarkable escape?" asked an all to familiar voice. As he was dragged to his feet and the irons slammed roughly onto his wrists he looked at the man who had spoken and noticed it was none other than Commodore Norrington. The guards now surrounding the two pirates gave a hearty laugh.

"And you thought it would be difficult to find and catch 'im again Commodore," a middle aged soldier said, looking down upon Jack. "This wasn't hard at all, nice of the boy to inform us. And nice of them for staying put," he grinned.

Norrington nodded in agreement. "Aye, we should thank that Turner's boy for his loyalty." His smile seemed to turn a bit at the mentioning of Turner's son, though it returned too normal as the pirates were kicked, moving them forward.

Despite his current position, Jack seemed rather entertained with the fact that Elizabeth now had a child with Will. "So I take it Elizabeth went off with the whelp," he grinned.

"That's Mrs. Turner," he said, spitting at the last name.

Jack still grinned to the fact it bugged him so, though a bolt of pain surged though his working muscles. "She went off with him after all. How does that make ye feel?" he asked but his question went unanswered.

People stopped in the streets watching the group of ten or so guards drag off the two pirates to the fort. Whispers went on, on what would now happen to the two pirates the next day. It was common that he day after being caught, the pirates would be hung, but the way the guards had acted in making sure they wouldn't escape, it may be sooner.

They were tossed into the rock hard cell and left there. Kate groaned as her head came on contact with the cold floor, but wouldn't get, up, wanting to stop the movement and burning of her muscles. Jack had managed to walk in, but fell to the floor, slowly, and laid there, looking to Kate who seemed to be staring at the ground thinking of something, but he didn't ask. For now he would rest. There was nothing to fight for, or be worried about getting out, he knew his time would come some day, and he figured it was now.


	2. Dance of a Dead Man

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still do not own Jack or anyone else, though Jack is the only on I care about seeing that I have now destroyed the Pearl.

**Author's Note: **7/3- Lost the chapter, I have to start over (In fourth hour), and by 8:50 I have finally found it! Need to finish writing it so I hope it's done soon!

11/7- Okay I finished it…hope you like it…had to change a few things but it should be good still, nothing you know has been changed heehee just was to lazy after writing something to go back and delete it so I changed a few words, in my mind I made it better. Oh and since I doubt I will have a new chapter by then, HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! Don't forget to wear green 

Dance of a Dead Man

"Papa, papa," called a little voice as the young boy ran into a small home not far from the blacksmith. An older Will Turner turned with a smile at his little boy who ran to him, wrapping his arms around his leg, looking up into his father's soft, warm brown eyes. Five years had passed since Will or Elizabeth had last heard of Jack, and their son, now the age of four, was about to tell them something they didn't want to hear. "Guess what I did today," he boasted.

Will smiled ruffling the hair of the young boy. "What did you do today Nate?" he asked as the boy tried to straighten his hair again as he glanced over to his mother who had just entered the room. A child like smile played across his face, eager to tell his parents what he had helped with earlier this morning.

"I was at the beach," he muttered, "and I saw these two people…one like mummy and the other like you, but not happy. They had been hurt, but they be pirates," he nodded, putting his hands on his hips. "And I ran to tell Commodore Norrington," he said. "Said I was a good boy for telling him," he smiled, beaming with pride like he had done some good for the port and his family. Upon this news Will shot a nervous look to Elizabeth as a knock came to the door. Will picked up Nathan who kept asking him if he was proud of him as Will had yet to answer and opened the door. Speak of the devil, he thought to himself.

"Ah, Mister Turner," Norrington said as a wicked grin played at the corner of his lips. "I am guessing your son already informed you, but as Commodore, I feel that it is my duty to inform you that your young boy here has helped in the capture of two dangerous pirates. One name, I believe might ring a bell. Jack Sparrow," he said as if he had been the one to catch him, and soon destroy the last true threat of the Caribbean. "If you are still unaware of recent events, tomorrow he, along with the other shall be hung at the celebration," he chuckled. "Good day," he said with a bow and turned on his heel and left.

Will turned to Elizabeth who was still left with an open mouth as she looked at her son. Did Jack recognize the boy? If so, he wouldn't be on good standings with them. "Will, what are we to do?" she asked nervously, not wanting to see their dear friend hang. But come to think of it, why was he laying on the beach in the first place? Why wasn't he on the Pearl? And if he was that drunk, how did he manage to get himself and another caught by lying on the beach? "Nathan, was anything around them?" she asked.

The boy looked at her, raising an eyebrow, and then put his hand on his chin, looking much like an inspector as he tried to recall what he saw. "Yep. Wood…bits and pieces," he nodded.

It had only been an hour since they had been tossed in jail. No one had been down to check up on them but then again there was no point, the two had put up no fight when they were caught, so they figured there would be no plan of escape.

Kate was now curled up by the front of the cell. She had been watching the animal under the wooden desk sleep. It appeared to be sleeping with the keys in his mouth. "Jack, I can see the keys," she stated, trying to sit up a little straighter.

Jack looked up at her from the ground, he hadn't moved since he had first lay there on the cold floor and had no intention as of yet to move. "Unless it be right by ye love, ye ain't gonna ge' it," he said with his usual slur.

"The dog has them," she informed him. "If I could wake it up I could grab them," she said with a hint of hope in her voice. "Ye 'ave something I could throw?" she asked as she looked over to him.

"It ain't going the come love. That dog-" he was cut off by the sound of guards footsteps clunking down the stone steps. He looked up at Kate who was staring at the stairs as the guards appeared out of what remaining sun light there was.

The guard headed over to the cell grinning. He watched as Kate's gaze went from the dog to the guard. "No use in getting that dog pirate. Been dead since last night," he chuckled, watching her hopes fall once more. "Even if he weren't, those ain't the keys," he muttered.

She glared at him and sunk back to the floor by Jack. She looked up to find the guard speaking again.

"Came down to inform you two about your hanging, seeing that in two days would be a centennial of our first hanging. The governor has decided you both will be saved for that."

Kate rolled her eyes in disgust. Who in their right mind would celebrate anything by hanging people? "So are we the main entertainment then?" she asked with slight hints of sarcasm in the tone of her voice.

"Don't flatter yourself pirate," he spat. "But needless to say, watching your necks snap shall be enough entertainment for all."

She glared at him but she could not, for the life of her, find anything to come back at for the comment he had just made. The guard nodded to her in his victory of the conversation, as an evil smirk graced his face. "Good day pirate, enjoy your stay," he said, laughing as he and the others left, letting the thick oak door slamming behind him.

Morning of the celebration; the sun poured into the cell of Jack and Kate as it forced the two awake. Now with the morning sun flooding their cell, Kate slowly rose. She groaned as she moved, her already aching muscles were not helped by the cold stone floor she had spent the past two nights on. Rubbing her eyes to help herself wake up fully she glanced over to Jack who was staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. She drew in a slow shaky breath as she extended a trembling hand to his motionless body and shook his arm.

"Jack?" she whispered, her stomach churning, as she got no reply. She repeated it again, louder, moving her hand away quickly as his head rolled to the side facing her, his eyes staring up at her.

"What love?" he asked hiding any pain he felt, never being one to show it if he was hurting unless he needed help immediately. He refused to show pain to a crewmate, no matter who it was unless it was a doctor and even then, that was rare.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "I just thought ye were.."

"I was what?" he asked looking at her questionably. She looked at him and then to the floor feeling rather stupid for thinking what she had been moments ago. "Well?" he persisted, letting his eyes set on her, watching her twitch under his stare uncomfortably.

"Dead." She said in a whisper; as if she said it any louder death would come and take him just to spite her. He fell silent again. If he were in a better mood he probably would have said something to lighten the mood, but with their current situation, he didn't find it exactly fitting.

About a half hour passed and the guard checked up on them again, putting a bucket of warm, old water just inside their cell and tossed two pieces of stale bread in their direction.

"This is all you get for the day," he warned, "I suggest you make the most of it." With that he turned on his heel, his sword coming away from his side as his jacket flared out a bit as air filled it, and left.

Kate felt the bread hit her in the stomach and looked over to Jack whose hand was in mid air with his bit of bread clenched between his fingers. He quickly and yet gracefully brought his hand down and looked at the item, inspecting what his hand had caught.

"They wouldn't have poisoned it Jack, not if they wish to hang us tonight," she pointed out as she took a small bite from her own, finding it to be as hard as a rock.

"I know but it doesn't mean they wouldn't mind giving us a poison that would torture us until tommoreh night," he said looking at her as she stopped chewing what little she had been able to break off and looked at the bread. He gave a small smile and took a bite. "Kate, I was joking," he laughed as she gave him a small scowl and placed her chunk of remaining rock hard bread on a pile of hay.

The rest of the day was conducted at a slow rate, which dragged it on much more than it really should have lasted. The two seemed to be talking more, and once, just before sundown, two guards had come to remove the dead dog, and put the keys by the pirates' effects.

Around ten or so that night four guards came down the stairs and stood outside the cell glaring, yet grinning menacingly at the two sleeping pirates. The cell door was opened and two guards entered forcing the two awake and shook them to add a little to their already rude awakening. Their hands were bound by strong hemp rope in front of them roughly and were now prepared to leave the jail.

"Come on you two, time for the fun to begin," one guard muttered as they kicked the two in the back of the legs to get them moving. The remaining two guards prepared their rifles, ready to fire if either tried anything.

The night sky was cluttered with stars and the moon washed the island in a white light. The streets were illuminated by fired up lanterns and littered with people who now were gathering around the scaffold. Two nooses were hanging loosely from the wooden beam, waiting for their counterparts to complete them. As Jack and Kate were dragged up onto the scaffold a roar emerged from the crowds. The four guards that had brought the two from the cell now stationed themselves out on the base of the scaffold. A man in a black hood placed the noose first around Kate's neck and then around Jack's. The two were standing over their own doors so neither knew who would drop first. The cheers of the crowd grew louder as the drum roll quickened. Suddenly it stopped and all eyes fell silently upon the two in front of the crowd.

The two looked at each other nervously wondering if they would be dropped together or one by one by the short drop and sudden stop. The black hooded man soon pulled a wood lever as Kate's eyes widened as she the door below her fell. A gasp escaped from the crowd as they watched the young woman kicked and swung around, struggling to keep her breath. It appeared the sudden stop had not snapped her neck like it had with anyone else.

"Guess we get to watch her struggle and choke to death," one guard said with a chuckle to another who nodded in agreement. Kate was still struggling as Jack watched her helplessly from above. He glanced up at the rope that was holding her still and his own that would be doing the same soon once she was dead. Looking back at her rope, he noticed that it was slowly breaking. With a few more seconds of her struggling and flailing moves, the rope actually snapped and Kate fell to the ground. The crowd stared at her in awe when she hit the ground. The look of confusion swept over the crowd as the looked upon her wondering if she were still alive.

Kate lay still on the ground bemused by her own situation as well. Just a moment ago she had been hanging by her neck trying to hold on to her last breath as long as she could, and now, some how, as if Lady Luck had been right at her side and cut the rope, she was alive, and on the ground, breathing. Soon she began coughing and gasping for air, another gasp went through the crowd as she showed signs on life. Jack looked upon her in amazement and relief, but now it was his turn.

Cannon fire could be heard in the distance as splintering wood soon followed. Bells from the fort soon echoed throughout the town as the large crowd around the scaffold looked around nervously as another cannon went off. Panic stricken, the crows began to scurry about, forgetting about the two pirates at the noose and worried about their own lives.

Will, Elizabeth, and Nathan all ran out of their home as the bells rang. They didn't want to see Jack hang at all even though it was their 'civic duty'.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked as she tried to spot the trouble through the rushing crowd.

"I don't know, but I think it may have something to do with that," Will pointed out the firing pirate ship just outside of the docks.

"Not more pirates," she muttered, remembering the first time those words had crossed her lips, and the first time pirates had come to Port Royal. She held Nathan close as the boy watched the people rush by. Will ushered the two back indoors and took up a sword he had recently finished, and left.

He went against the crowd towards the gallows, pushing men and women who were running away from it, to the side. He was now close enough to see a form laying on the ground and Jack still standing up, messing with his rope bound hands, He ran over to the two, reaching Kate first as she gave him a rather odd look.

"Its aright Kate," Jack told her as she looked up at him silently and then back to Will. Those had been the only words he had really said since the bread incident. She nodded slowly and stood up as Will cut the ropes off her and she dusted herself off and walked up the stairs quickly and tried to help untie Jack as Will followed.

"We don't have much time," he informed the two since the guards seemed to be taking care of the attacking pirates. He took his sword and cut the ropes Kate had been unable to undo, which freed Jack's hands and wrists, and the rope that would have ended his life had Kate died and the pirates not attacked. "You two come with me," he ordered. Jack and Kate nodded in turn and followed Will through the town at a quick pace so they wouldn't get caught, as the cannon fire from the pirates became more erratic.

The door burst open and three figures rushed inside the home jolting Elizabeth and Nathan who were sitting towards the back of the house. Will headed towards them as his son grabbed onto his leg, smiling nervously and quickly darted behind his mother as he saw the pirates.

"Don't worry Nathan," his mother said in a calm gentle manner as she stroked his hair. She looked at Jack and the woman next to him and raised on eyebrow as to who she was. Kate had recognized the boy straight off and shot a warning glance to Jack as he nodded to her.

"Your son," he mumbled, not sure what he was really going to say, if anything at all so he let the sentence die.

"Yes we know." Will informed him. "Norrington seemed mighty pleased to tell us. I'm sorry Jack," he said looking down at his son, wondering why he hadn't come to him first but went to Norrington instead. "Had I known earlier, I would have brought you two here sooner, but I-"

"Quiet," Jack hissed as he moved away from the door cautiously as Kate slowly followed at the sound of footsteps nearing the home. Will fell silent and looked at the two and then headed for the door, opening it and poking his head out to see what was going on. Indeed there were guards, but it appeared that they held a few badly wounded captives from the attacking ship, none of which seemed happy. Will stepped back into the house and looked at them all. "Appears that they caught the other pirates. They don't appear to be looking for either of you two," he said as he sat down in a chair. "Jack, you and your-"

"Kate, the name is Kate," she cut in.

"Alright. You and Kate need to get off and away from Port Royal, the sooner the better. Elizabeth and I will help you as much as we can, but there is a limit as to what we can do."

"I can't," Jack said sadly. "The Pearl is gone. She's at the bottom of Davy Jones Locker." Will looked at him in disbelief. It explained a few things, but still it was hard enough for him to believe that the Pearl was gone, and he thought about how hard it would be for Jack to deal with it.

"You can take one of the ships from the dock," Will said as he ushered them towards the backmost room of the small house. "You just need to get away Jack. But I need to talk to you as well. Meet me in Tortuga a month from today, and I will tell you what-"

Rushing of footsteps once more was heard outside, but this time headed straight for the Turner home. The front door flung open and guards with their rifles ready to fire as Norrington stood between them and the doorway and entered, looking around. Will ran to them in hopes of getting them out of the house, and also to ask the meaning of the intrusion but was pushed aside as Elizabeth sat calmly while holding Nathan in her lap.

Reviews:

**Nomoreplease:** I have no idea at what you meant by MS! But thanks for reading my chapter 

**NCL:** Heehee sorry it took so long to get it up but I was confused on how to get this up in the first place 

And no sadly he won't be getting the Pearl back. I was in a horrible mood for like a week when I was writing about ruining the Pearl, my friend was asking me why I did and I have no idea, but I was so mad at myself, but hey it gave me something to go off of didn't it? Well I hope you like this chapter too. And thanks for the brownie. Look, look, I am getting better at the word just.

**Fred:** Yes I know but as I told you I have a habit of writing a lot of metaphors when I can think of nothing else to write sometimes those come easier to me then real words. But thanks for reading it, and these are chapters, remember that, I may just leave you hanging to tick you off later on  But thanks for reading it anyway, hope you like this one. And yes, I did write this, I would have told you if it wasn't mine Ffany (sorry couldn't resist)drunken smile.

**Youknowme:** I know, sorry I keep forgetting whom I sent it to and stuff. Well thanks for leaving a review, I love them, I am so happy to read them. And yeah, I try and be descriptive cause it helps me too, but I also like to see what the author is trying to tell me so I try and write like that.

**Mystic Moon Maiden:** I will update as soon as I can but sometimes I tend to forget or writer's block will set in and I end up staring at my paper forever looking like a zombie or drunk, sort of like my lunch today really. But I don't know if he will get another hip or not, guess you'll have to keep reading to find out huh?

**Lovely Raven Sparrow:** Yes well part of destroying the pearl was I sort of bored and didn't want to come up with another ship's name. This wasn't even supposed to be a story, just something that got my anger out and I loved the Pearl but I needed to ruin something and well here we re now, chapter two. And I don't think he is exactly mad, just a little confused that he wasn't the first his son ran to.

**Karibbean:** First of all love the name, or well the spelling of it at least. Well I'm glad I got your attention, and I'm glad you found this interesting. I don't know if I will have Jack settle down. It's doubtful but hey I'm full of drugs right now from being sick so who knows! I appeared drunk today at lunch so you never know what may come out of my writing when I'm like that. And well I'm not sure about how elaborate my writing is but I thank you for it anyway and plan to read your stories too, always fun to see what other's write.

**Megan:** Yes, yes I know grammar errors, but no one's perfect, and it doesn't help much when you don't tell me what they are  But thank you, it was good now that I actually read it again. So yeah enjoy this one.


	3. A New Beginning and Pleasant Memories

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still do not own Jack or anyone else, though Jack is the only on I care about seeing that I have now destroyed the Pearl, I still regret writing that…hmm well I don't own Will, Norrington or Elizabeth so yeah..stupid laws.

**Author's Note: **8/4- Alright sorry this took so long but seeing that not many read this I doubt you even care. Anyway I lost it, I mean really, cleaning your room and putting papers with a bunch of others, later realizing that that was the pile you were tossing out—not so good of an idea! Anyway I finally got around to rewriting it, and I guess it's better I have no idea, but yeah….uh if anyone can think of a good title for this, unless I give it one while typing it up, I would be very thankful, and then you can take any movie from our Johnny Depp Selection you wish 

A New Beginning and Pleasant Memories

The guards and Norrington filed into the room looking at Elizabeth. He looked around carefully as he signaled to his men to check out the room. "Men," he called out to those who were not searching the room to leave and search the remaining rooms of the homes, "search and remained of the Turner home. You notice anything out of the ordinary, report back to me immediately," he demanded. Norrington shot a glance towards Elizabeth who remained calm as she spoke to Nathan or looked at the guards.

Will neared Elizabeth and pulled a chair towards her. Out of the three, he seemed to be the uneasiest. Nathan wasn't very sure what was going on, but his mother seemed calm, so there was nothing to worry about. Elizabeth smiled warmly to Will ad touched his cheek, giving him a look that told him not to worry. He smiled weakly to her as he watched the guards poke around the room, leaving nothing untouched or overturned, though always putting the item that had been moved back.

Under the thick wood boards that separated the three foot gap from the ground to the floor of the home above sat Jack and Kate. The two sat in silence listening to the muffled voices of the guards, Norrington, and occasionally Elizabeth or the nervous voice of Will fall through the small gaps between the floor boards. Where the carpet did not cover, shadows fell through, covers the small lines of light, as it moved over their faces. Kate's glance fell upon Jack, as his face remained titled up towards the floorboards. The upset Norrington came out from the general silence as foot steps soon filled the room and soon left the house altogether.

Though the signal was given that they could come up, neither moved. Only a fool would believe that the guards were truly gone. Norrington already had a few of his guards watching the Turner residence for any suspicious activity, and gave them orders to report to him if any was found. Will had moved the chair Elizabeth had been sitting in. The hardly noticeable trap door was lifted and he looked down upon the two pirates.

"If you continue down that path, it will lead you close to the shore," he said quietly as he pointed down the dark tunnel leading from their current spot. "You can take my ship as long as you bring it back as soon as possible." The last part had been added as a second thought. Knowing Jack, he had to specify he wanted his ship back for if he didn't, he knew something would happen to it.

The ship less gave Will a grateful smile and nodded, "I'll bring it back Will. Tis a promise, when however, I can't be sure," he grinned before he turned and headed down the underground path. Kate stayed back looking at Will for a moment as he gave an uncomfortable grin as she smirked and went on out after Jack, crawling on her hands and knees since it wasn't very tall tunnel.

Due to a few factors through the tunnel, not being able to se being one, the two emerged up from a small area behind a medium sized tavern, not far from the docks. Jack turned to help Kate to her feet as their eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that washed over the island. It appeared to be early morning now. The searching of the house and crawling thought the pitch-black tunnel seemed to have taken more time then either had thought.

After dusting the dirt off her clothes as best she could, Kate headed off towards the docks. Jack caught and took the lead.

"Would 'ave been helpful if Will had told us the name of his ship," Jack said as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it would have, but it also would have been helpful if we never got caught in that blasted storm," she snapped, not in a great mood as she walked around the docks, looking for a ship that could possibly belong to the nervous man they had just left.

Jack sighed wondering why she always brought up things like that recently and had often been in bad moods. Lack of rum could possibly be the cause. Neither had been able to have much the past few days. Rum seemed to be a magical liquid that could put everyone on a good mood, after a few drinks the magic would start working, even with those who had no reason to be happy. As he continued down the water soaked decks of the dock, he stopped at a ship that had been named the _Sacred Swan_. He didn't need to think twice about this being Will's ship. The name said it all. The name was exactly how Will had thought of Miss Swann, and probably the way he still thought of her. "Kate, I've found it," he called out as the young female turned around and headed towards him, looking at the small but decent sized ship. She looked at the name of the ship and agreed. Much had been said of Will to know that the ship the two were looking at was the one they were to be taking.

"The sooner we leave the better," she pointed out as she watched a fishing ship or two pass. "We go now, they won't notice." She looked at him, her eyes washed over him, waiting for his answer before she grew impatient and boarded the ship. Jack sighed and followed her aboard. Why were women so impatient when it came down to a man making the decision? He wondered.

Loosening the ropes and throwing them onto the dock, the small ship soon began its journey to Tortuga. Jack was steering the small piece of floating wood, wishing that it were the _Pearl._ Nothing he would ever sail again could be compared to that perfect ship. He knew he would have to let go of his loss eventually, but now, only a day or two after losing this one true love, was far too soon to let go. With a heavy sigh he began to steer the ship out of the docks and away from the cursed port. Now, Port Royal wasn't really cursed mind you, though it always seemed to turn Jack's luck against him.

Kate remained up on deck sitting on a short wood crate as she looked down to the water. Her current position reminded Jack much of a child who had been told to remain seated as their curiosity had caused them to sit still, but twist their upper half around to see what was behind them. He smirked faintly to himself before he turned his concentration back to what was in front of him. She smiled as she looked at her moving reflection in the water that was being constantly ruined by the waves the _Swan _caused. She smiled childishly as she moved her hips and legs to the side of the box, straightening her back up again as she placed her chin over her hands that rested on the wood railing, and shut her eyes. Taking another deep breath, she decided to take a nap.

It wasn't long until she was fallen asleep. The relaxing rocking of the ship as it hit the constant rolling waves and the warmth of the sun along with the lack of energy helped the sleep come quicker as well as the dreams that followed.

_A man snuck up behind a young looking lass walking around in a light green dress that showed off her hips nicely. Her hair was pulled back into a tight yet messy bun. Her lips were a lovely red, though not as bright as other women, meaning that she had possibly already had some business earlier that night. She had already received many looks, all followed by a second, or possibly a third and grin, which she ignored. Her sharp blue eyes looked around calmly. She was there for a reason, or more so, a person. She had noticed that a man, ten years older at least, had been following her for the last ten minutes. A smile graced her luscious lips as she turned down a dark alleyway. As she had hoped, the man followed. She stopped and the man slid up next to her. She grinned faintly as she put her back against the wall, looking over the fine specimen that stood before her. She took a small glance out towards the crowded streets, gave a wicked grin at a young women looking at them, and disappeared into the shadows to complete her business with her current customer. Within a few minutes, she walked out of the dark alleyway with a smile, brushing back a loose sting of hair, and tucking it behind her ear, and went on her way, looking for the next man she could please._

_She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had seen Jack, but drinking usually caused you to let the time slip by without much notice. She had a bottle of rum in her hand, nearly empty, along with two or three empty bottles littering the bed, and a pistol in her other free hand, loaded. She lay spread out on the bed, not giving a damn what anyone thought if they walked in, she was drunk, what was there to care? She watched the door open carefully as she cocked the gun, aiming at the figure that was slowly creeping into the room. The door shut quietly and he turned towards the bed and froze. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence. The gun soon went off, barely missing his shoulder, and instead, went through the wood behind him, and then as put down after that. Silence once more settled in as Jack stared at her with wide eyes._

"_What—"_

"_You bastard!" she yelled._

"_Kate what are you talking about?" he asked nervously as she gave him yet another death glare._

"_You know exactly what I am talking about Jack!" she yelled, her words, slurring together slightly as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and started towards him. "I saw you Jack. I saw you and that whore go down that bloody alleyway." She growled, spitting at his feet. "That was the last time Jack! I swear to you," she said with a great amount of anger and hurt, trying not to think of how stupid she was thinking that he could have kept his promise of only being with her. He tried to grab her arm as she stepped out of his reach, uttering a curse as she glared at him and left the room quickly._

_Jack had followed her, catching her just before she walked off the gangplank. He turned her around, trying to be gentle, but her struggling caused his grip to tighten around her forearms. "Kate, listen, she meant nothing, just to much to drink, that's all," he tried to explain as she continued to glare at him, but had stopped struggling. "I didn't want ye to see that, I'm sorry ye did, but I wasn't in the right mind."_

"_But yer fine now Jack. Does that mean ye weren't in yer right mind you entered yer room but you are in it now?" she hissed._

_Jack sighed and looked at her before quieting her with a kiss. It had indeed taken her off guard, and silenced her, and though he knew she'd never admit it, she enjoyed this part of making up. He pulled away and looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes and famous grin to which all women he knew had fallen for one time or another, or so he claimed._

"_Don't think that a bloody kiss will clear it all up Sparrow," she warned, however, moving away from the gangplank and back onto the deck of the Pearl._

"Kate?" Jack asked causing her to stir from her sleep as she looked up to him, wondering how long she had been asleep.

"Aye?" she said, turning around slowly, facing him as she looked around the small ship.

He shook his head with a small smile and continued sailing. She stared up at him, thinking about her dream, or memory since it really was from their past, around the time they first had become somewhat of a couple. She sighed faintly as she thought of the _Pearl._ She had grown rather found of it, knowing she never would love it as much as Jack, but still that ship was her ticket to freedom as well, not just his.

Reviews

**All-Star Dog: **Yes watch it again! You can never get to much of it! And thanks for reading my fanfic  This is the first one I'm actually letting people read, usually I feel selfish and keep them to myself.

**NCL: **Yes, no more Pearl, I am sorry but think about how hard it is for me okay? And I could never kill off Jack…okay well not that early on in the story :D Yes I know I am evil for thinking such things, but there have been worse, but thanks for leaving a review. Sorry for the lack of exciting escape scene there, I know this one wasn't that great either, if you can even call it an escape scene, but hey, there was no one stopping them from walking away.

**Mystic Moon Maiden: **Yes I like Kate too, your not supposed to know much about her, seeing that I don't even know how the heck she met Jack. But if you do know, please let me know, lol, it may make for a future chapter. Anyway, thanks for your review, I'm glad you like it. Also if could or anyone reading this could inform me of how to really reply to reviews instead of typing them along with my story it would help!

**Frank** (tropical fishy girl) I'm gonna call you Frank cause there's no way I am typing all of your name out okay? I type the story, and give you a new easy name, so now you are named after one of my friend's little army men. I plan to keep writing, and I'm glad you and everyone else seem to like it.

**Jethril:** Why the Pearl? Well its not like he has a car I could destroy….but thanks for your review.


	4. An End to a Legend

Disclaimer: Still I don't own pirates, but you would think by now with all I have I lived and breathed nothing but it…..well someday…

Author's note: Sorry this took so long…..but yeah summer and stuff, hope to have a new chapter soon, but I'm sorry, I have quiet a few classes this year I need to concentrate on.. So I shall try, but I have no promises on my quickness for updating. Please keep reading when I update I love you people!

It had been a few days since they had gotten off and away from Port Royal. Both had been keeping a weather eye open in case white sails of the British or any other country, along with the infamous Jolly Roger popped up over the horizon. Now, just a few hours away sat their favorite island. Tortuga. Both had been having sleepless nights or horrid nightmares making sleep something to avoid. Now up on the main deck of the small boat, both were hoping that no other storm would cross their path since their current ship was probably less durable than the Pearl. The ocean was relatively calm with just enough wind to carry the ship to the island at a steady pace.

Compared to the ships at the port, Will's seemed rather superfluous. It didn't stop either from bringing the _Swan _into the docks. With the rope there they tied the ship to the dock and got off; heading into town. The first place they went to was none other than the _Faithful Bride_. The name held some irony since it was a tavern that sold rum and was a popular hang out for lonely men and pleasurable company. The two entered, taking up a small table in a dimly lit corner in the back. A barmaid had passed as Kate grabbed her arm gently, ordering two large mugs of their favorite amber liquid. She went off and filled their order of drinks, taking their money in exchange. The two took a refreshing swill of the rum, grinning to themselves as the familiar taste filled their dry mouths.

"Now Jack," Kate said, placing her wood mug down and stared at the captain. "What are you planning to do now that she's gone?"

"Not sure love," he replied, shrugging. "Find another ship until I retire or otherwise," he muttered taking another swill from his mug.

"Where do you plan to find this ship Jack? If you wanted a large one, we should have taken one at Port Royal."

He smiled shaking his head from side to side. "Too noticeable love did that once before."

"Then where-"

"You leave that to ol' Jack now. I know what I'm doing Kate even if it doesn't look like it." That infamous smile showed again; that lopsided one that appeared to be irresistible to any woman who crossed its path, and more often than not, their downfall.

With a defeated sigh she dropped the subject there and glanced around the rather crowded tavern wondering who was there and if anyone here knew of the Pearl's demise. She had already noticed a few people glancing their way and started to whisper to others at their tables. She began to mentally mark a few that she didn't trust and she knew Jack had noticed. He had given her a quick nod allowing her to continue. Kate had never been one to trust many and even now she still didn't trust Jack completely and he knew. Something he had found interesting about her; unable to win her over with a single smirk, even with a few drinks. It was something that kept him coming back to her, among other things. A guarded treasure he wished to unlock and so far had failed. Kate was well aware that her secrecy and lack of her trust was something that drew Jack to her. A small smile crept over her face as she took another sip. She had never fully trusted anyone since she was a young lass, it seemed to be something that naïve people believed in. She had seen what had happened with Jack, and it was something she dare not wish to repeat; even if there was not much to lose in case of mutiny or anything else.

Evidently they were in one of the darker corners of the tavern as Kate noticed a strumpet heading towards Jack. If she had been in a different mood, she would not have paid much attention; after losing her home however she placed a rather protective grip on his wrist, which caused him to give her a rather odd look with an arched brow. However, the woman opened her mouth and greeted Jack warmly taking no notice of Kate.

Jack turned towards the woman greeting him as he gave a quick smile and nodded in her direction. Kate emitted a soft yet protective growl as the woman took a seat at their table and leaned in towards Jack, giving him a small peek of what was underneath.

"Hello Jack," the woman said seductively. "Might I grace ye with me company tonight?"

Kate leaned forward letting her presence be known. "He already has company for the night," she hissed grabbing onto Jack's arm tightly as the woman sitting across from Kate gave her a rather surprised look. "And we were just leaving." With that, she stood up and left the table bringing Jack with her.

Once out into the gun smoke, dust filled air Jack finally spoke. "What was that for love? I don't think I've ever seen ye act as protective as that before," he said with a teasing smirk though hiding his worry of something else. He had seen women grow that protective before and had also seen the end result. Though he cared for Kate he wasn't sure how much. He took a deep breath and turned her towards him placing a gentle yet firm grip on her shoulders. "Kate is there something ye aren't telling me?" he asked not exactly sure how to take her reaction. "I mean I've seen women grow that protective before and frankly I don't think I can go through that again." Once more he was slightly puzzled by Kate's reaction. Usually he could read the opposite sex rather well, but with Kate, it would appear that he had lost his touch.

She had stopped trying to walk when Jack began to speak. She knew what he was referring to. Her look was simply an unreadable one. She wasn't sure how to react to what he was asking her. Surely she did not care for Jack the way he was insinuating, but then again she couldn't just say she didn't care. "Jack. If you're asking if I have become one of those hopeless love sick women you have a habit of attracting, you can rest assure that I have not become one," Her tone being one that seemed assuring and strong; independent. "I only pulled you away because that woman was ill. Glazed over look in her eyes. But of course, you can just ignore that and go be with her for the night if you wish me to leave."

Was that supposed to be a threat Jack asked himself. He hadn't noticed the glazed look in the woman's eyes, for the most men looked at other places rather than a woman's eyes for beauty it was an old habit. Had Kate done nothing, he would have noticed before anything had happened but it didn't matter at the moment. He sighed and shook his head slowly, "It were just a mere question Kate, nothing big. I just wanted to make sure," he told her. "But now that we have left the tavern and ye have already claimed that the two of us are on another's company for the night, what do you say to a drink and possibly food some place else?"

She grinned playfully. "Jack, I said you already had company for the night. I never said I did," she winked. "And say we go with your plan, how do you plan to pay for it?" Teasingly she held his small leather pouch in front of him jingling the coins inside. "Seeing that I have the money, I think we will be doing what I want." Jack rolled his eyes with a grin and shrugged. There was simply no more he could do other than let her go and do what she wanted. "Now we go drink," she said grabbing him by the arm and heading down a crowded alley.

The alley was lined with all sorts of things. Empty bottles, broken glass and crates, drunk men, half of them trying to lead a 'lady of the night' down some more secluded street to finish their business agreement, or women passing through, looking for any interested man. Wooden signs hung over doors some closed while others were open and bursting with life, while others drunk their own lives into oblivion behind closed doors. Eventually Kate deemed one worth drinking at and pulled Jack in after her. The sign above was a simple wooden mug willed with beer or some liquor being held up by a strong, muscle like arm. The name was already starting to fade away so only a few letters could be seen.

When the two had entered and glanced around for the bar they were spotted by a man off in the corner. One glass eye with a mixed color of gold and silver while the other was a dark brown. An old ratty mass of hair blonde and gray in color hid under a dingy cloth like hat. His beard reached his shirt and cloak and brushed against the two as his head turned to follow the pair as they grabbed their drinks and took an empty table towards the back. Watching the crowds' fight and drink.

An aged hand crept out from under the table and grabbed his drink bringing it up to his cracked lips and downed half of what he had remaining in his mug. He set it down as the few drops of alcohol were brushed of his mustache by his forearm. Something about these two drew the man's attention to them. There wasn't much difference between them and the others drinking other than Kate being one of those rare female pirates who found their way to the tavern. As he continued to watch the pair consume more amounts of alcohol the more time they spent there, both speaking and laughing loudly. He was close enough to hear their conversation, yet far enough to appear to be thinking to himself and looking for the company of a young woman for the night. As he continued to watch the two his eyes widened as the lass mentioned her companion's name. _Captain Jack Sparrow_. At the mentioning of the name an ancient hand glided down over the dagger he had in his belt.

The two seemed to be in a deep conversation as they staggered out of the tavern. The aged man slowly rose from his wooden three-legged chair and headed after the pair who seemed to have had their fair share of rum. He watched the two head into an inn, one of the few on the island and waited outside the building, watching the corner room that just lit up as he took a seat on an empty barrel. He could see shadows moving over the light that passed through the broken shutters. Within an hour or so the candles had been blown out but he waited another half hour or so knowing better than just going straight up to the room after the lights were blown out. He looked around the lively street marking where a few people were also taking note that none seemed to have been following them or part of his crew.

It was around three in the morning when Kate began to wake up. She was wrapped in a sheet, a blinding headache that indicated a night of heavy drinking. So why was she awake at such an ungodly hour? Rubbing a temple with one hand and holding the sheet up with the other as she slowly sat up bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and letting out a tired groan. With her eyes still shut she let one hand drop to the bed and feel around. At first everything seemed normal, sheets, her, Jack still asleep. But then her hand touched something out of place. It was still warm and sort of sticky. After the thought of what it could be her eyes shot open as she turned immediately to her right side. She lifted her hand up, rubbing her fingers together. The texture was all too familiar to someone in her profession. Blood. But where had the blood come from? She turned around on the bed looking at a pool of blood seeping into the sheet coming from a trail leading to the body next to her. With a deep, shaky breath she turned more to look at her partner looking at his chest and face. The color was slowly fading in the moonlight but she knew it wasn't just that. His cheeks had lost their usual tan color and his chest wasn't moving. She noticed blood that took on a silver color as the moon hit it, and the wounds these were coming from were covering his chest. She gasped, and nearly fell off the bed as she stepped away covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. She found herself now staring at the body of what used to be the unstoppable Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Blakelee: **Uh hee hee yeah sorry about that. I'll try and make it easier to know who is who.

**Laura:** No exciting escape scene yet but I will try and give you one some time. And I'm glad this was a nice reprieve from History, this is going to be my way of escaping school so I hope I can get enough for it you know? Right now I really should be writing my rough draft for English lol. Thanks for the somewhat review 

**Frank:** I'm sorry it was short, this one is short too but unlike you I have a lot of school and stuff, I mean you have school too but yeah I had a lot going on that time and this time I just didn't know what else to write. So yeah….and I called you Frank since you had no other name 

**Mystic Moon Maiden:** Well thanks  I love reviews and yours was the first and longest so you get free chocolate and if you don't like that, uh free whatever you like! And I know exactly where and how they met, but yeah you'll see later on, probably in a flashback soon enough. I just hope you enjoyed this one too for the most part.


	5. How is this Going to Work Out?

Disclaimer: Once more I do not own Jack or Tortuga, but hey neither does Disney…but yeah. Um others mentioned in this chapter I do own, like Kate and Tatiana, SAME FOR THE SHIP! THAT IS MINE!

Author's note: Uh sorry this took so long, I had it done but I had no time to type it up, big projects in school, you know, each teacher thinks you have just their class.

After taking in her loss of Jack she decided what needed to be done. She had wrapped him up in a sheet after getting dressed and doing the same to him, putting his effects where they would be had he been alive. As she wiped her eyes and picked up the bundle she left the inn. It was a good thing she was in Tortuga or else people who noticed might have cared or realized what she was doing.

She lugged the bundle to the docks and carried it to the end where no boat was near. She glanced around and found a heavy crate with rope and tied around it to keep it shut and pushed it towards Jack. She cut some more rope and tied the crate to Jack's leg. She took a deep breath and kissed his cold forehead before pushing the heavy crate over the end of the docks and watched Jack's body follow. Until she was sure he had sunk all the way she waited at the end of the docks. She turned around to find an aged man with a silver and gold eye staring down at her. She flinched slightly as he moved his hand towards his belt.

"Now missy, what's the ma'er?" he asked looking at her as she didn't bother to look at him. "What are ye doin' 't such a la'e hour 't the end o' me dock?"

She looked at him finding it odd that he called this dock his. "Since when is this dock belong to just one person?" she asked as she wiped her eyes dry.

He just grinned and watched her push by. "Ye never answered my question," he said irritably. "What were ye doing out 'ere anyway?" he asked again. "What did ye push out into the water?" he asked with a grin. He glanced towards the end of the dock noticing that the crate of rocks he had placed there was gone, no doubt at the bottom with her precious captain. He smirked at her glare and now waited for her answer.

"What does it matter what I was doing?" she countered, still trying to walk away from this odd and rather annoying man.

"It matters to me for I am slightly curious that you used the crate of rocks I placed there incase you came this way to dispose of the body." As he said this a small mischievous glint came to his eye while he watched her reaction. "I figured ye would use this dock if you planned to get rid of the body by ways of water.

She had stopped walking as he mentioned the crate she used. How did he know she would use that dock? There had to be plenty more she had passed before this one. Come to think of it, why had she gone to this one? It had ships like the others, so why? She looked back at the man and glowered at him as he laughed. "You were the one who killed him!" she yelled accusingly.

"Perhaps I did," he said, shrugging as if it were nothing. "But whose fault is that? I thought I warned you about this so it shouldn't come to you as this big of a surprise," he told her as he leaned forward, making his point clear.

Her eyes widened slightly as he spoke. She didn't exactly recognize him, but his threat was something she knew well enough. "You monster," she hissed.

"Besides, he had it coming, sooner or later. What does it matter anyway? You didn't love him," he laughed. "Now, Kate, don't try and do anything stupid out of anger. I can do far worse than what I have already done," he chuckled. "And to think, all this trouble for a little piece of paper with directions on it, Hand it over and I shall never appear in your life again." He stuck out his hand waiting for her to hand it over.

She stared at his open, waiting hand and brought her hand up to her belt and drew out her dagger, slicing his hand quickly before she turned around to run, hearing him curse her in the back round. She wasn't going to give it to him willingly, no matter what he did to get it. He would have to kill her to get it, and even then he wouldn't find it, for it was no longer on her, but the man she had sent to the bottom of the sea.

He gripped his hand expecting her to have done something that stupid, but still annoyed him that she wasn't willing to let down as easy as he wished. "Don't do this Kate, you know you won't win," he shouted after her as he took a deep breath and started after her knowing her every move.

Kate glanced behind her once to see if he was even there and continued ahead. On her second glance back he was closer, but still going at a leisurely pace. She took a sharp turn left, leaning again the building, breathing; heavily she looked around for a place to hide. Kate wasn't one to fear much, but something about this man caused her heart to jump into her chest letting the fast pace beating echo in her ears. After catching her breath she pushed herself off the wall and continued to run. She got to the center of the town and searched for a crowded tavern. That was simple enough to find, so she ducked into the third one she saw. Pushing though the thick crowd, dodging fists, mugs and barmaids, Kate made her way to the stairs in the back and darted up them, nearly knocking a drunk man down the stairs as she searched for a room that was not currently being used. On her sixth try, she found, what appeared to be an empty room. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She walked into the darkness and took a seat on the bed, panting slightly as she lay back, closing her eyes, feeling that she was safe now.

A cracked smile neared the door as he pounded his fist against it causing Kate's eyes to open wide with fear. How had he followed her through the crowd?

"Kate," the voice hissed, echoing throughout the room. "Why did you run? You know you can't lose me!" As the voice spoke it seemed to draw closer until it was right in her ear. Kate took in a shaky breath and turned towards her left side coming face to face with her crazed stalker. "You know what happens now Kate. You don't give me what I want now, you'll end up jus' like yer friend who you threw into the water," he grinned.

"Over my dead body," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"As you wish." The dagger came right into her gut. He grinned down at her shocked expression. The pain had been to much for her to scream out. He removed the dagger, held it above her and the plunged it straight towards her heart.

She sat up quickly in the bed, her heart racing, her breath uneven, and her body covered in a cold sweat. Her hand rested over the last place she had been stabber, her heart. Once realizing she was awake she quickly turned towards her partner. She slowly pulled down the sheet, off his chest as her mind raced. What would she find? A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she found Jack asleep, but alive.

"Just a dream," she told herself, lying back on the bed as she let her head rest on his chest slowly falling back to sleep.

When the cock crowed the two slowly began to stir awake. Kate was glad to find Jack still alive as she kissed his cheek affectionately before slipping out of bed to get dressed, finding their clothes strung over chairs hat were there or at the end of the bed. She saw Jack rise and collect his clothes calmly unaware of the trouble his partner had gone through the previous night. After dressing herself, Kate sat on a chair watching Jack with mild amusement. Her eyes searched the room for a moment before her eyes caught something out of place.

"Check to see that you have everything," she demanded quickly. "Just do it," she hissed as he checked his coat and everything else he had on him. Jack seemed to have everything by the confused look he had given Kate as she went through her clothes and small leather bag. Everything she checked for was there, including the small package wrapped up in thin leather. This confused her since Kate knew she nor Jack had been to that side of the room the night before. It confused her to find all their belongings in their place if someone came in during the night. Looking around again she shrugged it off and neared the door.

Kate followed Jack down the stairs wondering what they would be doing with their day. The ship they had been borrowing did not have much need for a crew, giving her a feeling that they would soon be returning it. She walked by his side out of the tavern, shielding her eyes from the glaring sun.

Jack paused in the street and looked around," This way love," he said to her as he headed down a street.

"Where are we going Jack?" she asked, pushing an elderly man out of her path as she caught up with him.

"Just be patient," he told her as he checked over his shoulder before slipping into a narrow alley, one of the few in this town that was practically barren with the exception of a door or two. He stole away into the first door and entered a dark empty room taking two steps forward so Kate wouldn't run into his back. He placed his hand over her mouth knowing she would ask something about the place but for now he couldn't risk it. Once he was sure she would remain quiet he removed his hand and stepped forward.

A soft purple light and an unnatural fog began to emit from the floor. His eyes focused on the center of the floor as the light pulsed. The light began to grow brighter and filled the room. Once it faded back to the center of the room a rather odd looking woman stood in its place. She had deep brown colored skin and dark brown hair with even darker brown eyes to match. Her black hair was pulled up into dreadlocks and seemed to sprout from the top of her head with an odd assortment of beads hanging from her hair, neck and waist. The clothes she wore were much like those of one who practiced voodoo. In her right hand she held a small rope with five chicken bones tied to it, and around her waist, down the rope there was a turtle shell. The woman looked towards Jack indifferently as she spoke.

"What is it that you want?" she asked him as her deep brown eyes scanned over the two before her.

Kate looked from what appeared to be a priestess of some sort to Jack motioning to him until she caught his attention and asked who she, the other woman in the room, was silently. She was flashed one of those grins he often gave her which meant he would explain later.

Once more Jack's attention was turned to the other woman before him. The answer to her question was simple. "A ship," he told her.

"A ship?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, a ship. Like the one I lost," he repeated as he kept a calm façade.

There was a pause from the woman as she walked towards the pair looking them over, as she seemed to be making a decision about the two, ending in front of Jack merely inches from his face. "You may have your ship," she hissed, "But I require something in return."

This had been something Jack had expected, but still was unsure of what it would require from him. "And what is it you require?" he asked curiously.

She grinned. "A body," she said simply. "Just for a bit," she added.

"Which body?" he asked looking at her oddly. "And what do you want the body for?"

"I am a spirit." She told him calmly as if this would explain it all to him. "It will be just for a month," she grinned, "Ye have me word on that."

He looked at her skeptically thinking it over. "I s'ppose there is no 'arm in it."

"Perfect. I have her picked out already," she grinned. "Your new ship is on the eastern shore," she informed him. "Get your own crew for it, that was not part of our bargain."

"I know that," he said with a slight roll of his eyes. "So, who is this lucky girl?" he asked.

"Her," she said nodding off to Kate who wasn't paying attention to them anymore, and was looking at the walls.

"Kate!" he asked looking around to Kate.

Kate turned around quickly from the wall she had been studying. "I never agreed to that! Find a new body to take over, cause you're not getting' mine."

Jack looked at her and frowned slightly, "Come on Kate. It's for a month on the ship. She won't do anything you wouldn't do I'm sure. It's either this or no ship. Please?" he asked, flashing an irresistible grin.

She glared at him for a minute and gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but if anything happens to me Jack, you'll pay, and _no_ smile you give me or treasure will save you," she warned.

Jack bowed his thanks and watched her as the floor slowly began to disappear under the fog. Kate remained still while she looked at her feet, and then up to Jack as the fog began to crawl up her legs and encompass her. Soon she could not be seen through the thick purple fog, and then a wind blew threw the door and cleared it away. She appeared to be the same, though her eyes were now that of the spirit's, the rich dark brown color, and then other minor details such as that, but the rest, still Kate.

"Kate?" he asked, as he looked her over. "Ye feel a'right?" he asked nearing her cautiously.

"You will call me Tatiana for now," she sneered. "Now, why don't we go eat something?" she said eager to eat for the first time. "What is a good place?" she asked, grinning faintly with an almost excited aura about her as exited the building with Jack following closely at her heels not wanting to lose track of her. "A whole month?" he asked himself quietly. Just the thought of this for a month was almost enough to let her just go off on her own, but he would need to deal with 'Tatiana' for just 29 more days until he got Kate back.

"There is a place just outside, " he said as he walked behind her, grabbing her arm and steering her to the left side of the busy street they had just turned onto. "This way," he told her, more demanding in his tone and actions, leading her to the tavern. It was now noon and the tavern was filled with drunks already. Tatiana looked around eagerly as Jack dragged her to a table and ordered two rums with the two meals he had asked for.

Soon enough the order and exchange of money was complete. Tatiana looked at what was before her and grinned. She picked up a piece of chicken and took a rather large bite and smiled as she finished, washing it down with a swig of rum. She cringed faintly as it burnt her throat. She looked at the dark amber liquid with a raised brow, "And you all drink that?" she asked, coughing a bit, "I don't understand how," she mumbled as she took another sip.

"Aye, ye get used to it," he shrugged.

In the table next to them sat the same man who had been watching the pair before. He found Kate's behavior to be very odd and completely different from her behavior he had previously witnessed. Something about her just seemed different today, like it was someone else. He smirked faintly as he watched the two interact with each other. He overheard the two talking about a ship on the eastern shore of the island and soon left his table to find it.

The two rose from the seat and exited the tavern, now searching for a new crew to fill his ship.

The sun setting behind a large building that stood above the rest surrounding it. Jack was waiting at the dock with his new ship behind him. Large black sails, the Jolly Roger waving slightly in the wind. It much resembled the _Black Pearl_ but had minor differences. The wood had a dark stain with an occasional light red streak running through it. _Vengeful Siren_ was painted in gold letters on the back, as the woman on the bow of the ship held before her a skull, while a small turtle carving rested on the center of her chest, the mark of the spirit who had given him the ship. Though he still remained heartbroken over the loss of his ship, he was picked up at the sight of his new one. Before Jack stood about thirty men he had picked out over the course of the day for his new crew. They all varied in shapes, sizes, and colors. He began to give his small speech about joining his crew, and the bravery needed to live on the sea and the life of a pirate. After he finished he pointed to a wood crate where Tatiana stood, holding down a quill and paper as Jack told them to sign their name if they wished to stay. All there, signed and quickly boarded the ship as Jack collected and rolled the list up. He looked to Tatiana and grinned slightly before walking away to his new ship.

Reviews:

**Laura: **I know I'm sorry, I felt bad about that, but I was out of things, or well not really, I was planning on doing that which was one of the reasons I bothered to write this fanfic. I just hope you like this chapter too.

**LoLoMo: **Well thanks, I'm glad you like the story as well, I was nervous people wouldn't like it, cause well yeah I don't like the style of writing I use, but there's not much I can do to change that. But thank you for reading it and hope you continue to enjoy it.


End file.
